Forbidden Images
by C.S. Isui
Summary: He has always been an extremely selfish man with extremely selfish intentions. She tempted him with her proclamations of making him happy and how she loves him with all her heart. He's simply giving in to selfish needs. A collection of drabbles about Sasuke and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE FIC!**

 **Hey guys, CSIsui here. I know you guys have been waiting for the fruits of my announcement but those things are still in the works.**

 **So I hope this fic will do. By the way, NARUTO IS NOT MINE. IF IT WERE, SWEET BABY JESUS STOP ME FROM BLASPHEMY.**

 **Anyways, enjoy guys!**

 **Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review**

* * *

 _ **Forbidden Images**_

The night was calm within the forest borders of the Land of Fire. Only the sounds of the rustling leaves and the nocturnal insects can be heard within the forest's dark and intimate foliage. However, just past the thicket of brush and thorn, beside a trickling creek and a small waterfall, a young lady in red looked up the midnight sky. Her spring green eyes sparkled amongst the stars while her cherry blossom pink hair danced with the wind. She was quietly observing her surroundings; waiting for any sound that seemed out of the ordinary. She has been waiting in the same spot for hours, never knowing if her rendezvous would happen. She received a hawk just a few days before, from an unexpected sender. She didn't know what to feel or how to react but she did know that one way or another, she will go. She felt obligated to go, not because of a responsibility but because of her heart.

 _The Trickling Waterfalls. Midnight. A week from now. Come alone._

She read the note over and over again, trying to decipher its authenticity. Then again, team 7 discovered and named the Trickling Waterfalls. It was their watering hole whenever they were assigned to patrol the borders, a place with many fond memories of genin laughter and mischief. Only the original members of the team would know exactly where it was and how to maneuver their way around thick clumps of thorny barberry bushes. The young woman sighed as she took the note from her pocket and read its contents once more. It was definitely written in his elegant penmanship and the use of words matched his personality but what bothered her was the motive. Given their present circumstances, the note she received invited suspicion and danger. Still, despite the multiple reasons why she shouldn't even be outside the village, the young woman waited by the waters.

"Sakura."

He had been watching her for hours. He saw her arrive and he saw her wait. He watched as the moonlight graced her porcelain features whenever she would look up to the sky. He masked his chakra well, making sure he suppressed it to an almost non-existent state. He observed her as he sat lazily on one of the forest's gigantic trees. _How much has she changed? How much has she not changed?_ He asked himself. Their last encounter did not end well - he almost hurt her. Of course, he never could because he considers her to be too weak to even be consider as a threat but the when she punched his room to rubble, he felt a surge of curiosity. A curiosity that can surely put many people in danger. Naruto will demand answers. Kakashi will most definitely question his actions. He doesn't know what the newcomers Sai and Yamato will do, but knowing how this girl can worm her way into someone's heart, he figures he might have to sever his bonds sooner with Konoha with blood and lightning just to be able to satisfy his curiosity. He glanced up to the sky she lovingly sets her emerald eyes to and immediately realized why she was so transfixed at the moon. He left Konoha on a night very much like this. The moon was bright and full, the night wind was calm and there was a foreboding feeling in the air. He says her name with a voice softer than a whisper.

"Sasuke-kun."

Haruno Sakura didn't even look up when she acknowledged his voice. Surprisingly, she felt no tension in the air as a subtle sound of a landing came from behind her. Silent footsteps made its way to her position and stopped just a few behind her back. She sighed and played with the water. Only the sounds of the night can be heard between them. The feeling was serene, almost solemn. Sakura thought, it felt like a secret meeting between star-crossed lovers but she knew that was impossible. He made no noise and he stood extremely still as she continued her ministrations with the water.

"Did anyone know you were coming?"

"No."

"Good."

Uchiha Sasuke watched her as she answered his question. Its good that she followed his words. He didn't want any bloodshed that night. He came for intelligence, information, not assassination. He watched her ungloved fingers play with the water. They looked slender and found no callouses what so ever. She sighed once more and made movements to stand up to face him. He moves back to give her space. Sasuke noticed how small she still is, or perhaps it was him who grew taller. So small that he can easily cover her whole body with his - a thought he finds amusing but nonetheless dismisses.

She stood in front of him with the most innocent eyes he had ever seen. Big, bright emerald eyes that has not yet been stained with blood and horror. In his innermost thoughts, he relishes the way her eyes look at him and he despises himself for it. It was a bond he finds extremely difficult to sever because a voice keeps convincing him that he doesn't want those bonds to be severed at all. Perhaps it was also his fault. By nature, he was an extremely selfish man with extremely selfish intentions.

"Does Naruto know about this?"

"I told you, nobody knows I'm here."

It gave him a sick and twisted sense of satisfaction that the blonde idiot had know idea about this rendezvous. He smirked at the thought. Here she was, unprotected and vulnerable in the presence of someone who can easily overpower her. No Uzumaki Naruto to save her. No Hatake Kakashi to shield her. Just him and her in the middle of the forest, miles away from civilization. Like he has always admitted, he was an selfish man and he likes it that way.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

Sasuke doesn't answer. He kept his gaze on her as she furrowed her brows in confusion. He raised his hand to rest on the hilt of his katana and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not afraid?"

"I can protect myself."

He draws his sword and placed the blade on her bare neck within a split second. She doesn't flinch. Instead, she kept her eyes cemented on his.

"Did you really ask me to come here, just so you can kill me?"

Sasuke smirks as he withdraws his blade and sheaths it back.

"You always were the smart one, weren't you?"

Sakura gave him a sad smile before reaching up to the Uchiha's face. Sasuke doesn't move and let's her fingers caress his face. They felt cold and fleeting, like butterflies made of ice.

"Come back with me..." She whispered as she cupped his face

"You know I can't." He answered, standing still. "Not yet."

Sakura withdrew her hand before taking a step back.

"Then there is no reason for us to meet. Unless you have something to say."

"Hn."

"I didn't tell then that I'd come to meet you because I know they will stop me. But, I will not betray them by keeping this a secret."

Sasuke took a step closer and used his index finger to raise the pinkette's chin. She froze as she gazed into his sharingan.

"So you choose to betray me, instead."

Sakura had no time to react as Sasuke's sharingan began to spin and all the lights of the night disappeared. She lay limp in his arms once again; just like the night before he left.

"You're still so annoying." Sasuke muttered as he carefully removed strands of stray hair from Sakura's eyes. Her unconscious state has always been a marvel to him. He can't recall how many times he had seen her knocked unconscious when they were younger but he call recall all those moments where he would wonder how long her eyelashes were and how her lips pouted as she breathed.

 _She hasn't changed at all._

Just like that night from years ago, the avenger lowered his face towards the sleeping cherry blossom. Her innocent nature tempted him with her proclamations of love and being his. His selfish nature egged him to claim what was his. And so he did as his lips brushed against hers.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed Forbidden Images! I know its a surprise fic but I just can't get it out if my head.**

 **Stay tuned for more guys!**

 **C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long haitus. I've been busy lately and been spending more time in Tumblr than I should. Anyways, here is a small plot bunny I had.**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Forbidden Images: Blossoms**

Spring. Everything was in full bloom. Winter was melting away and everywhere, warmth was starting to urge the earth to come to life. Snowdrop blossoms were popping out of the ground and the trees were starting to come alive. Uchiha Sasuke watched the breeze play with the young leaves as he and his team walked through the dense forests of Hi no Kuni, his home country - if you can even call it that. Konoha's perimeter would be just a few miles away from their current location but Sasuke paid no mind. He was doesnt have time to meddle with things that are meant to be left behind, no time for anything else but his older brother's demise. He looked up as a flock of birds flew past them. He felt the breeze pick up and with it came a scent that drove Sasuke insane: _cherry blossoms_. Their sweet, delicate scent wafted into the air, reminding him of the warm and bright future he has abandoned and left behind.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun look! A grove of sakura! How romantic!"

The red-haired member of his newly formed team seductively pressed on to him, obviously digging his arm between the valley of her breasts. Her scarlet eyes looked at him with expectation as she pointed to a grove where the annoying scent is coming from. Freeing his arm from the red-head's grip, Sasuke scoffed and opted to walk the opposite direction. He wanted nothing more than to be away from those flowers, those sinfully innocent flowers that reminded him too much of _her._

"The fastest way to Sora-ku is this way. We dont have time to get distracted by a bunch of flowers." He said when he noticed his teammates' look.

"Awww c'mon Sasuke. Its spring! You have to stop and smell them flowers once in a while!"

A white-haired man with a humungous sword scratched his head as he complained. Sasuke glanced back with dangerously blank eyes that seemed to be challenging the swordsman's priority.

"We go this way." Sasuke said as he turned his head and continued walking. The others followed suit, leaving their female teammate behind, who was still looking at the grove of cherry blossoms.

"Now look what you did, Suigetsu! Ugh I can't believe you have to tag along. Im sure Sasuke-kun doesn't need you. He's already powerful enough!" The redhead screeched as she caught up to her teammates

"Shut up Karin. You didnt even want to come along in the first place! You said you're just gonna come along because we're going the same way. Is this stil the same way? Huh, Karin? Huh?" Suigetsu teased, making Karin turn red.

"S-shut your pie hole, you dumb fish. What I do is none of your business."

Eventually, the bickering died down and Team Hebi continued to walk in silence; its members not noticing the lonely, longing look their leader gave the cherry blossom trees.

* * *

They haven't travelled far within the forest when Karin gasped. "Wait," she said, her voice commanding that they pause as she activated her jutsu. She mentally sweeped the perimeter, trying to confirm if she sensed correctly. Not far from where they were was a chakra signature in idle. The signature was soft, cool, and fluttering. It made Karin feel like she was in the middle of a meadow where soft, satin-like flower petals were slowly falling from the skies, caressing her face while a million butterflies fluterred around her. It was the most beautiful chakra signature she had ever sensed.

"Someone is nearby." She said, before taking a deep breath and scanned the signature again, this time with the intention to decipher if this beautiful, peaceful chakra belonged to a shinobi. She closed her scarlet eyes and focused on the flowery chakra. Unfortunately, before she can even begin, a hand clasped itself onto her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw a side of Uchiha Sasuke that she had never seen before. His eyes were sharp and alert but not threatening. His chakra was agitated, like water disturbed by falling flower petals. His stance was stiff, like a wolf who had just sensed its prey.

"Stay here until I come back." He said.

She watched as their leader take long and steady strides towards the location of the chakra signature, not even sending a single glance back.

"Ditched you, huh. I can sense it too you know. Its very faint but when you pointed it out, its definitely there. Pretty little chakra signature. I wonder how the owner looks like."

Karin was curious too, of course. Anyone who catches the attention of _the_ Uchiha Sasuke was worth stalking. Its never too much to check out the competition, that's for sure. Besides, anyone who owns that lovely a chakra signature must be very beautiful as well.

"I, too, am curious." Said another voice, Juugo, another member of their team said. Suigetsu glanced at Karin with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smirk. "Arent you curious too, Karin?" He asked in a mockingly innocent voice. Dejected and overcome by her own curiousity, Karin nodded. Suigetsu laughed. "Im sure our great leader won't mind if we take a lil peek-a-roo at his business."

The three Sound shinobi then masked their chakra and began to follow the trail towards the mysterious chakra.

* * *

"You shouldn't be alone."

Uchiha Sasuke walked into a familiar clearing within the perimeters of Konohagakure's territory. Wild red, white, and yellow camellia bushes were in full bloom within the clearing and among them stood a pink-haired woman. In her hand was a basket of freshly cut flowers and her small frame was cloaked in a forest green shawl. She doesn't flinch when she hears his voice, instead, she continues to pick more of the camellias, creating a bouquet of red, white, and yellow blossoms.

"Sakura" he said, getting slightly impatient that the girl didn't give him acknowledgment. She doesn't turn around but answers, nonetheless.

"I'm not alone. You're here." She said, continuing her flower-picking.

Sasuke looked at her slender frame. Her small, reserved movements had a very hypnotic effect to him. The way her hips swayed as she walked from one bush to another and the way her slender arms worked their way around the branches made him crazy. He scoffs, trying to eliminate the warmth that was beginning to well from his chest. He doesn't have time to meddle with those kinds of feelings.

"What if I'm not the one who saw you here?" He asked.

What if it were some crazy nuke-nin with ravenous, perverted urges? What if it were a group of travelling bandits who hasn't seen a woman in ages? Anger swelled within Sasuke's chest as images played inside his head like a movie. The lovely and innocent Haruno Sakura, sprawled broken and naked amongst a scatter of bruised camellia flowers and broken branches, the innocent light in her eyes violated and stolen... If anyone even dared touch what was his will receive a fate worse than what he has planned for Itachi.

"I am more than capable of protecting myself." She said, not spending him a single glance. "Besides, I'm here for a mission."

"Cutting camellias?" Sasuke asked. Flower picking was a job for genin and as far as Kabuto's intelligence network goes, Sakura was no genin. The assassination of Sasori was a feat impossible for a mere genin. The Uchiha walked over towards Sakura and picked one of the flowers.

The pinkette noticed the blossom in Sasuke's hands ."A yellow camellia, symbolizes longing." She said as she continued to pick flowers. She chose to pick a red camellia next and added it to the one in Sasuke's hands. Her delicate hands were cold from the remnants of the winter's cold breeze. "A red camellia, meaning love." She said, before moving on to the next bush. She snipped a white camellia from its branch and twirled the stem with her slender fingers. "A white camellia, represents waiting." She sighed and finally faced the Uchiha. "If you don't intend to come back home with me, you shouldn't be within Konoha territory." She said, her eyes a blaze with emerald fire. Sasuke doesn't answer. Instead, he turns his attention to the flowers Sakura gave him. The silence and the tension between them was excruciating.

"Is it true?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence. "Did you really kill Orochimaru?" She said, "If you did, then you can come back home. To Kakashi-sensei, to Naruto... To me.."

"What I do and where I go is none of your business." Sasuke replied coldly, placing the camellias on Sakura's basket, brushing his fingers with hers in the process. "I told you before, Sakura, I can't come back yet."

The girl looked away and drew the shawl closer to her body. "I presume you don't want them to know about this meeting, just like last time."

"Did you tell them?"

"No. I couldn't."

Sasuke smirked. Her loyalty didn't waver, it seems. Unconsciously, she knows that she was his property and her loyalty proves that she has accepted that fact that she was his. He closed the distance between them. Placing his elegant fingers on her chin, he coaxed her to look up. Sakura held the shawl and clutched her chest as her breathing became reduced to hurried pants. She stared deep into Sasuke's mesmerizing onyx eyes, her knees buckling from the tension between them.

"Good girl. Make sure to keep this one a secret too."

Sasuke kept her face cemented on his. That was the reassurance that he needed. She was his anchor, the only thing that prevented him from turning into the monster he sought to kill. She was the only thing that reminded him that the world was not as dark and evil as his brother was. She was the one who filled his empty existence with purpose. She was his and nobody elses. Nobody else can have his light but Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sasuke alone.

"Sasuke-kun..." She breathed, her voice was husky and strained. Her soft pink lips were tempting him as they pouted, asking for a hot, searing, wet kiss. Her sweet smelling breath fanned his face softly, giving him urges he felt he couldn't control. Her eyes were big and bright, its own brand of seduction urging the growing man within Sasuke to rip off all her clothes and claim his ownership again and again and again until she knew no other man's name but his. He takes a deep breath and calmed himself down. No, now is not the time.

 _"Sakura, did you encounter a problem? Have you finished gathering the flowers? We still need to process them for the salves."_ an electronic voice buzzed from a walkie hidden within Sakura's shawl. Without breaking eye contact with Sasuke, Sakura took the walkie and responded. "Im fine, Ino. No problems here. I'll be right over."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he watched her hide the walkie away. "Good girl." He said.

"I should go." Sakura said in a small voice.

"Aa." Sasuke responded.

* * *

Suigetsu knew that he had just witnessed what was probably the most sexual vision he had ever seen. The air between the two Konoha shinobi was thick with intense sexual frustration that seemed to ooze from the pink-haired woman and their leader. The pink haired woman, Sakura, he heard Sasuke say, was probably the most beautiful creature he had ever set his eyes on. But of course he would never let Sasuke know that, unless he wants to have his head on a spike.

"I know you're watching." Came his leader's voice. It seems the pinkette has already left the clearing. All three of them jumped down from their hiding spots within the nearby tree. Suigetsu looked at his other teammates. Juugo had a look in his eyes that seemed like they were starstruck while Karin looked like she was about to throw up.

"Who was that boss?" Suigetsu asked. He got no answer except for the sounds of crunching earth as the Uchiha walked away. Wanting to get answers, he decided to oush his luck. "I didn't knkw they had such entrancingly beautiful women in Konoha." He said, addressing Juugo. "Do you think I have a chance getting pretty princess's attention?" Suigetsu chuckled at the nickname he created. _Princess_ sure did suit the pinkette perfectly. Next thing he knew, he was looking at a pair of red glaring Sharingan. He gulped.

"If you're going to waste my time with foolish thoughts, I won't hesitate to end your life."

"A-alright, great leader." He said. It was a long shot but least he knew that little miss Sskura was a taboo subject and the fastest way to meet a shinigami.

"You deserve that you know" a voice behind him said. Karin, with her fiery personality, spoke in a voice so soft and so out of character. "Yeah, well huhu and whatever." Suigetsu scoffed and proceeded to walk away.

Karin witnessed the entire scene unfold infront of her eyes. It was like she was watching a classic romance drama between star-crossed lovers. It hurt like a thousand needles. What made it worse is how Sasuke and the girl's chakra molded together. The stormy and violent chakra of the Uchiha seemed to calm down in the presence of the pinkette; it felt like the calm before a very powerful hurricane or the eye of a strong cyclone. It was painful and all she could do was look away.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading another entry in my Forbidden Images drabble collection!**

 **Please make sure to follow, favorite, review! Feedback gives me inspiration and strength to make more!**

 **love lots,**


End file.
